Ash Returns To Hogwarts FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: This is the sequel to When Two Worlds Meet. Ash returns to Hogwarts but it once again is not a fun year. For some reason, everyone starts dissapearing and there whereabouts are unknown. Can Ash,Pikachu,Dumbledore,Harry,Ron,and Hermione find out how before
1. Prolouge

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Prologue   
  
Sunday January 12,2003 Well, I'm starting the sequel. Just a word of advice, If you haven't read   
When Two Worlds Meet, you need to read that first! This is the sequel to it. It might seem long,   
but the Parts are fairly short. Enogh chat already!  
  
***It is August 25***  
  
Misty-"Are you sure about this Ash?"  
  
Ash-"Of course I am. Besides, I know my Pokemon are all right in you and Brocks care."  
  
Brock-"How do you plan on getting your uniform?"  
  
Ash-"Dumbledore said he would supply me it. Don't worry Misty! I'll be fine!"  
  
Misty-"Are you sure? We almost lost you last time you were there."  
  
Ash-"The only good thing is instead of being in my second year, I'm in my third."  
  
Brock-"Why?"  
  
Ash-"Dumbledore saw that I knew all the spells of the first year and within a week, I was in Year   
2."  
  
Pikachu-"Pika pi!"  
  
***It is now September 1st***  
  
Misty-"Ash. Why don't you stay here?"  
  
Ash-"Misty! Cam down! I'll come back on weekends and holidays. Don't worry."  
  
Pikachu-"PIKA!(Bye Ash!)  
  
Ash-"Bye Pikachu!"  
  
***He took the rubber boot and felt himself get pulled foward. He also felt something on his leg.   
He landed in Dumbledore's office***  
  
Dumbledore-"Hello Ash."  
  
Ash-"Hi Professor."  
  
Dumbledore-"Who'd you bring with you?"  
  
***Ash looked down at his leg and saw someone***  
  
Ash-"Pikachu! What are you doing here?"  
  
***Pikachu smiled***  
  
To be continued...  
  
I thought it would be better if Ash had one of his Pokemon with him. Review at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  
  
  



	2. Part 1

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 1   
  
Wednesday January 15,2003  
  
I must be on another role again. This is my third story today. No need to worry now. I have a plot   
planned out. Don't worry Jolt, I'm studying for my finals(YUCK!).  
  
Dumbledore-"Pikachu?"  
  
Ash-"It's my Pokemon. We have animals called Pokemon in my world."  
  
***Pikachu was now doing a funny dance on Dumbledore's desk***  
  
Dumbledore-"He does have a certian charm."  
  
Pikachu-"Piikaaa!(Why thank you!)"  
  
Dumbledore-"You're welcome!"  
  
***Ash stared***  
  
Dumbledore-"What's the matter Ash?"  
  
Ash-"No one's been able to talk to Pikachu before besides me!"  
  
Dumbledore-"Wow. That's pretty neat. Anyway, you need your robes."  
  
***He waved his wand and robes appeared***  
  
Dumbledore-"Here you go."  
  
Ash-"Thanks."  
  
Dumbledore-"Does Pikachu want some robes to?"  
  
Pikachu-"PI KA!(YOU BET!)"  
  
***Dumbledore waved his wand and robes for Pikachu appeared***  
  
Dumbledore-"There you go. You're set."  
  
Ash-"Thanks!"  
  
Dumbledore-"You better change and hurry down to the Great Hall. The opening feast will be   
starting soon. There's a dressing room right there."  
  
***They both change***  
  
Dumbledore-"You best be off!"  
  
Ash-"Thanks Professor!"  
  
***They start down the stairs. At the entrance they run into three people***  
  
Hermione-"Hi Ash!"  
  
Ron-"Who do you have with you?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yes I know it's short. My brain is wrund from all the studying I've been doing. Review at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  
  
  



	3. Part 2

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 2   
  
Sunday January 19,2003  
  
I wonder if I'm on the start of another role. Maybe. Anyway, here's Part 2!  
  
Ash-"Huh?"  
  
Harry-"Who do you have with you?"  
  
Ash-"Oh. This is Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu-"Pika!(Hello!)"  
  
Hermione-"Ohhhhhhhh! It's so cute!"  
  
Ron-"What is it?"  
  
Ash-"A Pokemon."  
  
***They stare at him***  
  
Harry-"A what?"  
  
Ash-"A Pokemon. We have animals called Pokemon in my world. Pikachu quickly grabbed my   
leg just as I grabbed the Portkey Dumbledore gave me last year."  
  
Hermione-"Can't you send him home."  
  
Ash-" He wants to stay with me."  
  
Ron-"Come on! We should get going. The feast has started!"  
  
Hermione-"Darn! We missed the sorting!"  
  
***They hurry to their tables. Ash sits down. Suddenly, a little chair appears on the bench next   
to him***  
  
Ash-"Wha-?"  
  
***He looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore winked***  
  
Ash-"Come on Pikachu. Get up on the stool."  
  
Pikachu-"Ok."  
  
***During the feast, tons of people came up to Ash and asked who and what Pikachu was. He   
kept saying the same thing over and over***  
  
Ash-"I'm never bringing another Pokemon with me."  
  
Pikachu-"Pika?(Are you going to bring me?)"  
  
Ash-"Now that people know you, yea."  
  
Ron-"I don't know about you but I'm stuffed!"  
  
Hermione-"I can't wait to crawl into my bed!"  
  
Harry & Ash-"Me to."  
  
***They go up to their domantry's and crawl into bed***  
  
To be continued...  
  
I can see this story is probably going to be a bit longer than the first story. And yes, I know it's   
short. I'm sort of out of ideas right now since I have finals Wednesday,Thursday,AND Friday.   
Review @ mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  



	4. Part 3

Ash Returns To Hogwarts  
Part 3   
  
Wednesday January 22,2003  
  
Hard to belive I can write 5 rough drafts in one day. Well, I had extra time left at the end of my   
final. Anyway,here's Part 3!  
  
***It was the next morning***  
  
Ron-"Yawn! Come on you guys!"  
  
***No answer***  
  
Ron-"HARRY! ASH! PIKACHU!"  
  
***They all jumped. Pikachu jumped and shocked Ron***  
  
Ron-"Ow. That hurt."  
  
Ash-"I might mention that Pikachu doesn't like to be woken up suddenly."  
  
Ron-"Now you tell me."  
  
***Harry was laughing his head off***  
  
Ron-"Pikachu,zap him for me."  
  
***Pikachu zapped Ron again***  
  
Ron-"NOW what did I do?"  
  
Ash-"If someone else gives it a command,it'll do it to them."  
  
***Harry was now doubled up with laughter***  
  
Ash-"You do look funny. The smoldered look soots you."  
  
***Now Ash and Pikachu started laughing***  
  
Hermione-"What's going on in here?"  
  
***She took a look at Ron and started laughing***  
  
Ron-"You guys are immature."  
  
Ash-"Let's get ready for our classes."  
  
***They notice someone's missing***  
  
Harry-"Where's Dean?"  
  
Ash-"Probably went to Transfiguration."  
  
Hermione-"We have to get going to!"  
  
***They run down to their classroom***  
  
Ash-"We're finally here."  
  
Ron-"Dean's not though."  
  
Harry-"Niether is Neville."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Scary huh? Joking! Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. Everyone say Happy B-Day to   
Enja!  



	5. Part 4

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 4   
  
Saturday January 25,2003  
  
Thank you to everyone who voted for me! I'm so happy that I won 2 BIC's AGAIN. What makes   
this more cool is it is the second time in a row this has happened. Ok. I'll stop bragging and get to   
the story.  
  
Ash-Where do you think they are at?"  
  
Harry-"Let's just hope thaat they're skipping."  
  
***Hermione snorted***  
  
Hermione-"Don't joke about that."  
  
Ron-"It might be a reasonable explanation."  
  
Ash-"Come on. We better get to our seats."  
  
Hermione-"Yea we should. Class will be starting any minute."  
  
***They got in their seats just as the bell rang***  
  
McGonagall-"Good morning class."  
  
Class-"Good morning."  
  
McGonagall-"My, we have a lot of people gone today."  
  
***She took role***  
  
McGonagall-"Ok. Malfoy,Neville,Crabbe,Gotle, and Dean are all gone. Has anyone seen them?"  
  
***Everybody shook their head***  
  
McGonagall-"Very well. We shall start the lesson."  
  
***She sent them to work trying to turn a book into a set of slippers***  
  
Ash-"It's amazing how fast I actually did this! It took me 5 minutes to change it into slippers."  
  
Hermione-"Your lucky."  
  
***Her's was one slipper and half a book***  
  
Ron-"You think that's bad! Lokk at min! It's a book with fuzz at the ends and side!"  
  
Harry-"I think mine is-not working."  
  
Ash-"Why?"  
  
Harry-"The insides have pages."  
  
McGonagall-"Ok class. It's almost time to go. Pack up your stuff!"  
  
***The bell rang and they left, still worried***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Not much action but a bit comical. The end of this story is going to be more scary than the first   
one. It came to me in a dream. Strange, I know. Here's a sneak peak.  
  
Ash-"What is that?"  
  
***A gaping hole with gray smoke billowing around it was floating in the air***  
  
Harry-"This has to be what's been making everyone dissapear!"  
  
***There was suddenly a vacum suction and they were being pulled toward it***  
  
Ron-"Grab on to something!"  
  
Pikachu-"PI KA!(I don't like this!"  
  
***The power increased***  
  
Hermione-"Ron! Grab my hand! It's coming toward you!"  
  
Just a little teaser. Anyway,Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  
  
  
  



	6. Part 5

Ash Rreturns To Hogwarts  
Part 5   
  
Monday February 3,2003  
  
I'm on another role! This is my 4th story today! Anyway, for those of you that have been   
complaining that I haven't put out a new part for awhile, you won't have to. Here's Part 5!  
  
Ash-"I wish we could find something! Even a clue!"  
  
***They had just gotten back from dinner and were heading up to their domantry***  
  
Harry-"There has to be a logical explaniation!"  
  
***They got to the entrance and said the password and walked in***  
  
Ron-"Uh, is it just me, or is the Common Room more empty than usual?"  
  
Hermione-"It's more empty all right. There is 2 chairs open in front of the fire!"  
  
***She looked around, counting***  
  
Hermione-"There's a total of 20 empty chairs! Usuallt there's only 1 or 2! And the ones in front   
of the fire are always being used!"  
  
Ron-"Be happy! Christmas is in 5 days, remember? We're on break!"  
  
Pikachu-Pi!(Yea!)"  
  
Hermione-"I suppose your right."  
  
Ash-"Hey! The Quiddich game! It's tommorrow, remember?"  
  
Ron-"That's right! Now we have something to look forward to!"  
  
Harry-"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."  
  
Hermione-"Let's go. You and Ash have a big day tommorrow."  
  
***They walk up to their beds and go to sleep***  
  
I know that this chapter was boring. I was waiting for an idea to hit me and it sort of did for the   
next chapter. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	7. Part 6

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 6   
  
Tuesday February 4,2003  
  
This story will be a darker Quiddich game than the other one and it'll be fairly long, but I'm not   
sure. I just started writing it! Review anyway!  
  
***It is now dawn***  
  
Ash-"YAWN!"  
  
***He goes downstairs and sees Harry up***  
  
Ash-"You're always up before me on Quiddich games."  
  
Harry-"I know. Guess it's a little tradition."  
  
***Ron comes down the stairs rubbing his eyes***  
  
Ron-"Morning."  
  
Harry & Ash-"Morning."  
  
Ron-"Where's Pikachu?"  
  
Ash-"Sleeping on that chair."  
  
Ron-"Ok. I was afraid I was going to trip over him or something on my way down."  
  
***He shuddered***  
  
Harry-"Let's go down to the Great Hall. The game starts 3 hours earlier than usual, remember."  
  
Ron-"That's right! It starts at 8 and it's 7 right now!"  
  
***They run down to the Great Hall. Almost all the students were there***  
  
Hermione-"What took you so long?"  
  
Ash-"Lost track of time."  
  
Hermione-"You're not letting Pikachu on your broom, are you?"  
  
Ash-"Of course not! I'm leaving him with you."  
  
***Pikachu hopped from Ash's shoulder onto Hermione's***  
  
Harry-"Let's eat!"  
  
***They ate and ate and ate until it was time for the team to leave***  
  
Wood-"Come on! Quiddich game time!"  
  
***Ash walked out feeling slightly nervous but not nearly as much as his first game***  
  
Harry-"We are going to cream Slytherin!"  
  
Fred-"What else is new?"  
  
***They get dressed and anxiously await. The doors open and they fly out***  
  
Lee Jordan-"And welcome to the Gryfindor-Slytherin game!"  
  
***There was a loud round of cheering. Ash was feeling more confident***  
  
Lee Jordan-"We have a new player on the Slytherin team. Replacing the other Slytherin seeker   
who graduated last is Draco Malfoy!"  
  
***The Slytherin team cheered loudly and the Grfindors were stunned. He smirked at Ash and   
Harry. Ash pointed at his club, as if giving him a warning***  
  
Lee Jordan-"And let the game begin!"  
  
***Ash immediatly saw Draco going to harras a player and "accidently" hit a bludger his   
way***  
  
Malfoy-"Watch it Ketchup Head!"  
  
***Ash ignored him and kept lookout. Way in the distance, black clouds were coming. Aash was   
the first to spot them and rushed over to Harry***  
  
Ash-***Flying next to him*** "Harry! You have to catch the Snitch fast! A storm's on it's way!"  
  
***Just as he spoke, a low rumble of thunder came from the clouds***  
  
Harry-"I see what you mean. I'll hurry."  
  
***A lightning bolt flew from the cloud into clear sky followed by a crack of thunder***  
  
Katie-"ASH! LOOK OUT!"  
  
***Ash turned just in time to stop a Bludger from hitting him. The air was becoming more and   
more muggy by the minute.***  
  
Hermione-"Ron! They're's a storm coming!"  
  
Ron-"Where?"  
  
***She pointed to the Wwest where the black clouds were now advancing halfway across the   
sky***  
  
Draco-"Scared of a little storm Ketchum?"  
  
***At that moment, a lightning bolt struck toward Malfoy and he went zooming on the other   
end, shrieking bloody murder. The sun gave one last peep before dissapearing behind the   
clouds***  
  
Ash-"HARRY! THE SNITCH! IT'S RIGHT ABOVE YOU!"  
  
***Harry started up just as torrential rain came flooding down***  
  
Lee Jordan-"And Harry gets the Snitch which makes Gryfindor win-"  
  
***He couldn't finish because at that time, 8 deadly bolts of lightning came streaking down.   
Everyone began to run inside***  
  
Hermione-"Gosh! It's getting nasty out there!"  
  
Ron-"That's the worst it's ever been here! Talk about a nice way to start of a vacation, expessially   
Christmas!"  
  
***He stopped when they heard a low rumble***  
  
Harry-"What is that noise?"  
  
Ash-"I'll look."  
  
***He pulled the doors open and immediatly slammed them shut***  
  
Ron-"What is it?"  
  
***Ash was white in the face***  
  
Ash-"They're's a tornado heading directly this way!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Leaves you hanging, doesn't it? I'm not going to do fanart anymore. Sorry to everyone who had   
their hopes up, but I don't want my bad drawings posted for everyone to see. The only thing I'm   
good at drawing is my comic(Chubs) so that's that. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	8. Part 7

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 7   
  
Wednesday February 12,2003  
  
Happy early Valentine's Day everyone! That's all I have to say(yes, this means no on and on   
blabbing).  
  
***Nobody said anything. Finally, Hermione spoke up***  
  
Hermione-"Right Ash. In the whole History of Hogwarts, a tornado has never hit."  
  
Ash-"Look outside then!"  
  
Hermione-"Fine!"  
  
***She stormed to the door and pulled it open. The rain was coming down in sheets and leaves   
were blowing into the castle. Hermione's hair was getting whipped back ferociously***  
  
Hermione-"Oh my gosh! Harry! Ron! Come here!"  
  
***They ran and looked out. Just outlined against the rain was a giagantic,black, funnel heading   
straight toward the castle. They slammed the door shut***  
  
Ron-"What are we going to do?!"  
  
Harry-"Take shelter. It's just lucky this castle is made of stone."  
  
***They go to a corner and huddle together. Suddenly, the doors burst open and they get pelted   
by wind. Above them were a lot of windows***  
  
Ash-"Uh oh. Know it's hailing!"  
  
***A hailstone came pelting through the window above them and they screamed and dove under   
a table which were the only things not moving. Suddenly, everything got quiet. The pressure   
dropped so low that their ears popped***  
  
Ash-"Look! We're in the center of the tornado!"  
  
Harry-"How can you tell?!"  
  
Ash-"Look up!"  
  
***They looked up at the Great Hall ceiling and saw they were in the middle of a mass of   
swirling clouds. Then, the wind hit them again, full force***  
  
Ron-"Hang on!"  
  
Hermione-"HELP!"  
  
***She was starting to get sucked out***  
  
Harry-"Hold on Hermione!"  
  
***They grabbed her hands and held on for dear life until the wind ceased. Then they came out   
of their shelter***  
  
Harry-"Oh my gosh! Look at this place!"  
  
***There was glass and furniture spread throughout the Great Hall***  
  
To be continued...  
  
I just thought he would add to the action of the story that's coming up if I put this in here. No, I   
have not lived through a tornado, but I do a good job of describing, don't I? Might be from all the   
stories I've heard. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	9. Part 8

Ash Returns To Hogwarts  
Part 8   
  
Sunday March 2,2003  
  
Sorry it took 17 days to get the next part up. I've just been focusing on all my other stories and   
completly neglecting the one I get most reviews from. Stupid me! Anyway, here's Part 8!  
  
Ron-"How the heck is this mess going to be cleaned up?"  
  
Ash-"I don't know."  
  
Pikachu-"Pikaaaaaaaaaaa. (What a disaster.)"  
  
***At that moment, many of the teachers came bursting into the Great Hall***  
  
Professor McGonagall-"You four loook like someone's just died! Nobody has, have they?"  
  
Hermione-"It's just the Great Hall. It's in ruins!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore-"Don't worry Miss. Granger. We will be able to fix it."  
  
Ash-"How?"  
  
Professor Flitwick-"Just watch."  
  
***He muttered an incantation and at once, all of the mess began to go back to it's proper place.   
The window shards flew back into the window panes. The suits of armor were put back together   
and stood upright. The Christmas Tree's were put back together, branch by branch. The ceiling   
also flew up and the pieces attached to each other***  
  
Professor McGonagall-"See? It's just like it was before."  
  
***They all cheered***  
  
To be continued...  
  
I know it's cheesy but I had to write something. REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
  
  
  



	10. Part 9

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 9   
  
Tuesday March 11,2003  
  
The RCA's are coming! I hope 48 Hours To Death wins! This story is going to be set on   
Cristmas Day. After this story, action will pick up again so be patient.  
  
***Our friends are walking up to their domantrys for bed. It is Christmas Eve***  
  
Pikachu-"Piiikkkkkkaaaaaaaa! (I'm so tired!)"  
  
Ash-"So-yawn!- are the rest of us."  
  
Hermione-"It's so quiet. Everyone went home pratically."  
  
Ron-"Not everyone though."  
  
Ash-"I can't wait for the feast tommorrow."  
  
***They arrive at the fat lady***  
  
Fat Lady-"Merry Christmas! Password?"  
  
Hermione-"Mistletoe."  
  
***The Fat Lady giggled from to much wine and swung forward. She closed with a hiccup***  
  
Ron-"See you guys in the morning."  
  
***They got into bed and went to sleep except for Ash. He lay awake***  
  
Ash-"I'm going to talk to Misty."  
  
***He grabbed the little TV screen and turned the nob. A ringing sound went off."  
  
Ash-"Come on. Answer."  
  
***Suddenly, Misty's face appeared***  
  
Misty-"Aaaassshhhh! I was just going to bed!"  
  
Ash-"So was I. I just want to say Merry Christmas."  
  
Misty-"Same here. Anything happen lately?"  
  
Ash-"Not really apart from a twister ripping the castle to shreads."  
  
***Misty giggled."  
  
Misty-"Well, good night. And Merry Christmas."  
  
Ash-"Merry Christmas."  
  
***He turned off the little TV screen and fell fast asleep***  
  
***The next morning***  
  
Harry-"Ash! Ron! Wake up!"  
  
Ash-***Mumbling*** "Go away Harry!"  
  
Ron-"Come on Ash! It's Christmas!"  
  
***Pikachu tugged at his ear***  
  
Ash-"Okay. I'm coming."  
  
***He got dressed and went down to the Common Room***  
  
Hermione-"Merry Christmas Ash."  
  
Ash-"You to. Did you guys open the presents I got you?"  
  
Harry, Ron, & Hermione-"Not yet. But we will."  
  
***They began tearing the wrapper off and their mouths dropped. Harry had recieved a pair of   
flying sneakers. Ron had gotten a Nimbus 2000, and Hhermione had gotten an expandable book   
bag along with every single one of her favorite candies***  
  
Hermione-"OH WOW! THANKS ASH!"  
  
***She hugged him so hard, he got blue in the face***  
  
  
Ron-"Open your presents now."  
  
  
***From Harry, he got an owl, from Ron, all of his favorite candies, and Hermione gave him a   
trick wand that could make him invisible***  
  
Ash-"So THAT'S why your present had holes, wasn't it Harry?"  
  
Harry-"Gee. I wonder?"  
  
Hermione-"Let's go to the feast. It'll be starting any minute!"  
  
***They walked down to the Great Hall which was decerated with it's usuall decorations and the   
same amount of food. Just some different things***  
  
Ron-"Hello heartburn!"  
  
***They laughed, took their seats and began to chow down***  
  
Ash-"Is it me, or is this food more delicious than usual?"  
  
Harry-"The same I think."  
  
***When they were done eating, they went back upstairs. They spent the rest of their vacation   
playing games and finishing their homework. All too soon, their break was over***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Quite a long part I do say so myself. Review please!  
  
  
  



	11. Part 10

Ash Returns To Hogwarts  
Part 10   
  
Thursday March 20,2003  
  
RCA nominations are almost done. Thank you to everyone who nominated one of my stories. I'm   
hoping I win!  
  
***It is Tuesday morning after break. Our friends are walking to their 1st class***  
  
Harry-"Winter Break seemed to fly by so fast!"  
  
Ash-"I know. I really don't want to go to class, do you Pikachu?"  
  
***Pikachu shook his head. They went intothe Transfiguration room.They sat down just as the   
bell rang***  
  
Professor McGonagall-"Good morning class. My, we have a lot of people gone. I wonder where   
they all are?"  
  
Hermione-"She's right! Besides us, only 6 other people are in class today."  
  
***Ron looked around. She was right***  
  
Ash-"Well, it seems that my birdcage just isn't able to transfigure into a trunk."  
  
Hermione-"You'll get it eventually."  
  
Ron-"Say how easy it is. You always get things right on."  
  
***The bell rang and they left class, a little more worried***  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
  
Okay. I'm going to fast forward to the end of the school year. I know some of you are anxious to   
see what happens. Besides, if I were to continue at this rate, it would be at least 10 more parts   
before I got to this. Up until now, nothing changed***  
  
***Ash,Ron,Harry, & Hermione are walking down the halls. They just got done studying for   
exams***  
  
Ron-"When is school ever going to get easier?"  
  
Ash-"Try never."  
  
Harry-"It's weird how the teachers, Pikachu, and us are the only ones left in the whole castle."  
  
Hermione-"Maybe we should start heading back to our domantrys. We shouldn't be out. We   
could get in trouble if we're caught***  
  
Harry-"Hermione's right. We're past curfew. If we're caught, we'll get detention."  
  
Ash-"Well, let's head back then."  
  
***They start to head back, but hear a voice. It's Snape's. Along with Dumbledore***  
  
Snape-"Do you think we'll find all those people sir?"  
  
Dumbledore-"I don't know. I'm thinking about closing the castle. What's the point of keeping it   
open anymore? Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ash, and his Pikachu are the only ones left in the castle."  
  
Hermione-"Quick! Into that room!"  
  
***They darted into a room on their left just as Snape and Dumbledore rounded the corner. They   
watched them walk down the corridor and out of site***  
  
Ron-"That was close."  
  
Ash-"Tell me about it."  
  
***Suddenly, the door slammed shut and they heard it lock***  
  
Harry-"Hey! What's going on here?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Evil cliffhanger. You have to check out my sister's(Vulpix) stories! I just read the rough drafts to   
part 2,3,&4 and they are really good! Go sis! Review!  
  



	12. Part 11

Ash Returns To Hogwarts  
Part 11   
  
Thursday March 20,2003  
  
I have rough drafts written up to the next part. Once again, thank you Togepretty for sending in   
my stories and encouraging me about my fanart along with everyone else that's been a great   
friend. I dedicate this story to you.  
  
Ash-"Don't tell me we just got locked in!"  
  
Ron-"I don't know. It looks that way."  
  
***Ash ran to the door and tugged on it. It didn't move**  
  
Ash-"Yep. We are."  
  
Hermione-"Dumbledore isn't really going to close the castle, is he?"  
  
*** Ash lit the torches with his wand***  
  
Harry-"It sounds that way. I hope he doesn't. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's."  
  
***At that moment, the torches went out***  
  
Hermione-Okay. I'm offically getting freaked out! What is going on here?!"  
  
Ron-"I don't know. I want out of here!"  
  
***Ron ran to the door only to find it was still locked***  
  
Harry-"Did anyone notice it got dead silent in here?"  
  
Hermione-"Haryy's right. Oh I don't like this!"  
  
***Harry and Hermione looked at Ash & Ron and saw their eyes were fixed in fear a little ways   
above their heads***  
  
Harry-"You guys? What's wrong with you?"  
  
***Ash and Ron pointed above their heads. Harry and Hermione looked up. They saw a huge,   
gaping hole with white smoke billowing around the outside, floating right in mid-air. It came   
floating down through the air and floated a few inches above the ground***  
  
Hermione-"Oh come on you guys. Don't tell me you're scared of a completly   
harmless...uh...existing thing."  
  
***At that moment, the hole turned toward a table, they felt a suction, and the table was sucked   
right inside***  
  
Ash-"Looks can be deciving Hermione. This must be what's been making everyone dissapear!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Another evil cliffhanger. Don't wait long. Part 12 is on it's way.  



	13. Part 12

Ash Returns To Hogwarts  
Part 12   
  
Thursday March 20,2003  
  
Okay. After this story, you're going to have to wait awhile. I don't have anymore rough drafts.  
  
Hermione-"No kidding! Move out of my way!"  
  
***She ran to the door and yanked on it. It still didn't budge***  
  
Harry-"Okay. Let's try to stay calm!"  
  
Ron-"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!!!!"  
  
***Ron ran to the other side of the classroom not watching where he was going***  
  
Ash-"RON! LOOK OUT!"  
  
***It was too late. Ron ran straight into a bookshelf and tons of books piled down on top of   
him***  
  
Harry-"Ash! It's moving toward you!"  
  
***Ash leaped out of the way just in time. Meanwhile, Ron was climbing out of the book   
mountain and helping his friends***  
  
Hermione-"We can't keep dodging this thing forever!"  
  
Ash-"We need help!"  
  
***At that moment, the sucking power filled the room where they were at***  
  
Ash-  
  
"Grab onto something!"  
  
Harry"This isn't going to work!"  
  
Hermione-"Ron! It's coming toward you!"  
  
Ron-"Somebody help!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yes, you'll have to wait awhile. Maybe until Monday to see what happens. Review!  
  
  
  



	14. Part 13

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 13   
  
Wednesday April 2,2003  
  
Okay, I decided to finish, or at least try to finish this story today. I decided, even though I don't   
have a rough draft, I might as well finish it.  
  
Hermione-"Wait a minute! I have an idea!"  
  
***She whipped out her wand and muttered a spell. Thick ropes shot around it and the sucking   
stopped. The hole began to thrash around wildly***  
  
Ash-"NOW WHAT!?"  
  
Hermione-"I'm thinking! There has to be a spell that can send something like that back to   
wereever it came from!"  
  
Harry-"Hermione! Use the Summoning Charm to get everyone out!"  
  
***At that moment, the door had unlocked***  
  
Hermione-"Not much time, but Ii'll try!"  
  
***She screamed "Accio Neville!" but it didn't work***  
  
Ron-"Not strong enough."  
  
***The hole was now swerving violently***  
  
Ash-"Let's all try it!"  
  
***They all said it at the same time, and Neville came flying out***  
  
Neville-"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"  
  
Harry-"Run Neville! Hurry!"  
  
***They kept doing the summoning charm on all names until they were down to only 3. Crabbe,   
Goyle, and Malfoy***  
  
Hermione-"Should we leave them in there?"  
  
Ron-"It'd be nice but I suppose we should rescue them."  
  
***They did the summoning charm 3 more times. Once rescued, Malfoy started his snide   
remarks***  
Malfoy-"Why did you rescue me? I was going to get out!"  
  
Hermione-"You can try and rescue yourself again."  
  
***She parted so that the hole was clearly visible***  
  
Malfoy-"Let's go."  
  
***They left just as Hermione gasped***  
  
Hermione-"LOOK!"  
  
***Patches were forming inside of it so they could see the room beyond. With one last toss, it   
blew up and vanished into thin air***  
  
Harry-"All right!"  
  
***They all clapped hands and then slowly left***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Good chapter huh? REVIEW PLEASE!  



	15. Part 14

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 14   
  
Wednesday April 2,2003  
  
Second to last part! Enjoy!  
  
***Ash, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just gotten back from Dumbledore's office and were on   
their way to the end-of-year feast***  
  
Ash-"Dumbledore seemed pretty impressed, didn't he?"  
  
Ron-"If he wasn't, why did he award us 200 points each?"  
  
Hermione-"Come on! The feast will be starting any minute!"  
  
Harry-"So Ash, are you going back to your world after the feast?"  
  
Ash-"Yep. I miss my friends, right Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu-"PIKA!!!! (YEP!)"  
  
***They walked into the Great Hall to enormous applause***  
  
Ron-"There's something rare. Even most of the Slytherins are applauding!"  
  
Hermione-"All except the 3 we hate."  
  
Ash-"Oh well. Are we going to let them ruin our good mood?"  
  
Harry-"Nope!"  
  
***They sat down and began chowing***  
  
Ash-"Seems I'm really hungry after that battle."  
  
***He looked over at Pikachu who was scarfing his face***  
  
Ash-"You can slow down Pikachu."  
  
***Everyone laughed***  
  
***After the feast***  
  
Harry-"You'll be back for your 4th year next year, right?"  
  
Ash-"Yep."  
  
***He touched the boot but nothing happened***  
  
Ron-"Uh oh. You might be stuck here forever!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Don't worry! One part left! Please Review!  



	16. Part 15

Ash Returns To Hogwarts   
Part 15   
  
Wednesday April 2,2003  
  
Last Part! Yaaaaaaaa! Let's see, I started this story on Sunday January 12,2003 and I'm just   
fiishing it. Took me almost 4 months. Long time. Okay, I'll shut up and start the story.  
  
Ash-"HA! You fell for it! I wasn't touching the right spot!"  
  
Ron-"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
  
Hermione-"That wasn't cool Ash. You better hope that it actually won't let you back."  
  
Ash-"Don't worry. It will."  
  
Harry-"Well, see you next year!"  
  
Ron and Hermione-"Bye Ash and Pikachu!"  
  
Ash-"Bye!"  
  
***Pikachu hopped up on Ash's sholder, they got one last glimpse of Hogwarts, and then they   
were back in their world***  
  
Brock-"Hey! You're back!"  
  
Misty-"YAAAAA! So, how was your year?"  
  
***Ash and Pikachu looked at each other***  
  
Ash-"It was interesting."  
  
THE END!  
  
2 STORIES COMPLETED IN ONE WEEK! I'M HYPER AGAIN! REVIEW! Don't worry.   
There will be 4 more stories of Ash at Hogwarts before it's done.  
  



End file.
